Crazy or lonely
by The mini Rabid Wolverine
Summary: CM punk has to choose between fighting alone or with a diva in his corner, which brings him to choose between a crazy Mickie James or a heartbroken Cherry. CM/Mickie and CM/Cherry.
1. Don't break a heart

Disclaimer: Mr McMahon owns WWE, not me

**Disclaimer: Mr McMahon owns WWE, not me**

**This is a new story, since someone requested me to write a CM punk story, so here it is, hope you enjoy.**

**Summary: CM punk has to choose between fighting alone or with a diva in his corner, which brings him to choose between a crazy Mickie James or a heartbroken Cherry. CM/Mickie and CM/Cherry.**

**Chapter 1: Don't break a heart.**

CM punk, Mr. Money in the Bank and nearly one half of the WWE tag team champions, walked down the Smackdown locker room.

A question popped into his head, _Is WWE getting boring._

CM shook the thought away, knowing that he had to focus on his match with Chuck Palumbo.

"Hey, punk" a female voice rang from the hallways.

The WWE Women's champion, Mickie James, strutted down the locker room to CM punk.

"Mickie, don't see you here often" CM laughed, walking up and hugging her.

"Yeah, well, I don't feel like going to RAW after my date with John Cena" Mickie sighed.

"Why, was he that bad" CM laughed.

"No, he's a sweet guy, but he cares more about fans and WWE than me, that date was suppose to be just the two of us, and instead, it was with his fans" Mickie cried.

"Don't worry, the right guy will come around sometime" CM said.

"You think so" Mickie asked.

"I know so" CM punk laughed, walking off.

He was about to go see the former assistant GM, Theodore Long, but stopped when he heard crying in the broom closet.

He opened the door, and saw Cherry, crying while sitting on the bench.

"Cherry, you alright" CM asked.

"No, Maryse has taken everything, my brother, my former boyfriend, soon, it will be my career" Cherry cried.

Well, there's something she can't take" CM replied.

"What" Cherry asked?

"Your beauty" CM smiled, "Deuce and Domino made a big mistake letting you go, and now, the right guy for you knows that you are single and he will find you."

"Thanks, but Deuce and Domino are out to get me now" she whimpered.

"Then, I'll make sure that they don't" CM punk said, "From now on; you are with me, so they don't hurt you."

"Thanks" Cherry smiled, hugging CM, "You're a great friend."

"Yeah, now come on, my match is up" CM laughed, rushing off with Cherry.

Chuck Palumbo was more of a challenge than CM expected; he could grab him whenever he did a high-flying move.

Chuck nearly got the three count, but Cherry distracted him, allowing him to hit the GTS, getting the three count.

Cherry rushed into the ring to congratulate him.

_Of course_ CM thought, _I'm bored because I don't have a diva._

Before, CM usually won, then went to Maria to tell her all about it, but then he left him for Santino Marella, so he told his friends, but they eventually stopped listening.

CM grabbed a microphone and said, "You know, it's been a while since I had a championship."

"Since the World Heavyweight championship is vacated, I'm going to use the money in the bank contract to give me a shot at the World Heavyweight Championship" CM boomed.

The fans reacted with cheers and shouts as CM punk walked up to the World Heavyweight championship belt, grabbed it, walked back to the ring and held it up high.

"Stop, stop this" The shrieking voice of Smackdown's worst GM ever, Vickie Guerrero, "You can't do this, that is Edge's title."

'Well I don't see his name on it, so it's mine" CM laughed.

"Well, if three people can come out and say that you are a worthy champion, I will accept that" Vickie laughed.

The first person to come out was Chavo Guerrero.

"He doesn't just tell cherry and then scam people, so he's worthy" Chavo spat.

The next person was The Undertaker.

He simply motioned at his waist and shook his head, then pointed to CM's waist and nodded.

Kane was about to come out, but Hawkins and Ryder ambushed him, attacking his leg.

Vladimir Koslov was the third person, he attacked Hawkins and Ryder and nodded at CM.

"Well, that's three people, so I am a champion" CM laughed.

"But Kane's leg, Hawkins and Ryder may have injured it" Chavo whimpered.

"In that case, Vladimir Koslov can take his place, and if they lose, CM and Vladimir are fired" Vickie shrieked, laughing like a mad woman.

"Looks like you have to team with Koslov" Taker growled.

"He's a wrecking Machine, and he can decimate anyone" CM laughed, "So she gave me an advantage."

**Next chapter, find out if Koslov and punk succeed. R&R**


	2. Straightedge and rough edge

**Disclaimer: Vince McMahon owns WWE, not me**

**Time to continue this story, hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 2: Straightedge and rough edge**

Vladimir Koslov was not a man you want as an enemy, but not the guy you want as a friend either.

He won't talk to you, he doesn't listen and he has no intention of being a partner.

CM knew he had to do something, if he and Koslov weren't on the same page, they were both fired.

Luckily, he found a way he could win and not have to worry about Koslov's singles style.

CM knew Vickie was going to employ Big Show and MVP, but when.

The only thing he could do was to get The King of Kings, HHH, and the Phenom, Undertaker, to back him up when they came.

Undertaker was easy to get, since he absolutely hated Big Show, but HHH wasn't too keen to help the man who beat him up 3 times on Smackdown.

"Come on, we can show up Vickie and maybe get rid of her" Cm tried.

"Sorry, but I just can't help someone who has took advantage of me getting beaten to beat me some more" HHH said.

"But if we lose, were fired, and you don't get to hurt Koslov yourself" CM explained.

"Good point, fine, I'll help, but only if Big Show or anyone else shows" HHH agreed.

"Good" CM sighed, walking away.

"Punk" Mickie James and Cherry called.

"Hey girls" CM smiled, hugging both of them.

"Cherry told me you're her bodyguard,. Is she lying" Mickie asked.

"Nope, she helps me and I protect her" CM answered.

"Awww, I wish I had a bodyguard as good as you" Mickie pouted, and CM almost swore he could have seen a bit of Jealousy in Cherry's eyes.

"Well, I have a tag match next, how would you lovely ladies like to accompany me" CM asked.

"Sure" they both said, and the trio made their way to the ring.

Koslov appeared next, followed by Curt Hawkins and Zac Ryder.

Near the end of the match, Koslov and Ryder were the legal men and CM punk hadn't been involved in this match yet.

Curt Hawkins tried a diving elbow to Koslov, but he head butted Curt out of the way.

Zac took advantage of this and hit Koslov with his version of a neck breaker, but after he hit it, he didn't have the energy to get up.

That's when Big Show and MVP made their move, they charged to the ring and proceeded into helping Curt and Zac with Koslov while CM was trying to get into the ring.

The lights went out, but were brought back on as The Undertaker appeared to aid Koslov.

Triple H also ran to the ring, and between him and taker, they destroyed the four oppositions.

But Koslov didn't want help, he pushed both Taker and HHH out of the ring, and hit the reverse DDT to get the win.

CM went to raise Koslov's hand, but he pulled it down and walked away.

After he left, he went to confront Koslov.

"What the hell man, were supposed to be partners, and those two were trying to help you" CM yelled, but Koslov wasn't listening, so CM slapped him.

"Listen to me when I'm talking to you" CM ordered.

"I don't need a partner, and I don't need you" Vladimir growled.

"Well, I'm sticking around, wether you start acting like my partner or not" CM yelled.

Vladimir stood silently for a moment, the laughed.

"Well, then I guess I'd better tag you in once or twice" he sniggered, walking away.

"What the hell do you mean" CM asked, but there was no answer.

"Well, how does it feel to be a tag team and world heavyweight champion" Mickie asked.

"Good to be World Heavyweight champion, not sure about the tag team championship" CM sighed.

"You're not world champion yet" Vickie Guerrero shrieked.

"What do you mean" CM asked.

"I am planning on having an elimination chamber at Survivor Series for the World Heavyweight championship" Vickie laughed.

"Who's in it" Cherry asked.

"Well, since CM punk used the briefcase, he will be in, so will Big Show, since I want him to win, Vladimir Koslov, since he didn't get his shot, Triple H, since he was WWE champion on RAW, The Undertaker, because I guess he earned it and Jeff Hardy, because he has got a new angle and Elimination chamber will bring it out" Vickie replied.

"Alright" CM said and Vickie left.

"This is bad, Big Show might win" Cherry pointed out.

'no, HH, Undertaker, Jeff and me will make sure he doesn't" CM said.

"But you might not win" Mickie said.

"Oh, well, the rest of us are good, so as long as Big Show is out of it, we don't have to worry" Cm laughed, not knowing what was going to happen and hoping he would come out on top.

**yikes, will CM punk win, or will someone else. R&R. Next chapter: Mickie James on the dating game, and CM punk, Vladimir Koslov, HHH, Jeff Hardy and The Undertaker vs. La Familia and Big Show**


End file.
